Sick Day
by Mira-chan1717
Summary: A short KumohiraxAizawa drabble from my iPod. Basically, Aizawa is sick and Kumohira drops by to see him. Shounen ai, maybe some OOC-ness on Aizawa's part. *headdesk* ... R&R! :D


_Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari, Yuhki Kamatani does._

Warning: Shounen ai up ahead. Of course. XD

**AN: Wow, okay, this is a little drabble I found on my iPod written long ago and I decided to put it up! Because I seem to be the only one who likes Kumohira x Aizawa… Ohhh well… Yeah, sorry if it seems really choppy, I normally get that way when things are written on my ipod. I promise I'm getting better at it though!**

_**Sick Day-**_

I cough again, clutching my sides. I was supposed to be asleep but I can't, not when I am coughing too hard. There's a knock at my door but I ignore it. I look at the time - it's during the school day, who could it be?

I hope it's not Sensei, because then it would mean something happened to Rokujou.

I close my eyes, not realizing how tired I really am; I hear the door open but my eyelids are too heavy to lift up.

"Aizawa?"

Sensei.

"Mmm?" I mumble out, stretching and turning my head. I rub my eyes and they open. He's standing there, panting. Figures - he probably ran, or actually, walked here.

"You look different without your glasses on."

"Mm, thanks...?" I say, sitting up. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Miharu?"

"N-no, nothing."

Sensei blushes slightly and I put my arms over my chest. Yeah, I sleep with no shirt on and I don't have a tanktop near me. _…Oh god, that pedo…_ "Then what are you doing here?" I ask, glancing at the man, a slight (dare I say it-) blush on my face.

"I had an optional meeting, so I didn't _have_ to go. And I thought I might pay my little ninja a visit. What are you sick with?"

"Just a cold." I say, blushing at the nickname. "You look tired, would you like to sit down, sensei?"

"N-no, I'm fi-" He looks at me and sighs.

"Get that pouting look off your face, Aizawa."

"I'm not pouting!" I say but smiles when he sits down next to me. I blush and lie down, accidently lying down on him.

"Aizawa...?"

"Kumohira-sensei..." I yawn again. "Stay here until I go to sleep, will you?"

"I have a class soon."

"Fine. Then just stay until... I don't know. Just stay until you need to leave."

He smiles, a blush across his face due to the close contact between us. I put my hand on his chest and rest my head on his shoulder, making him blush even more. "O-oh... Okay..." He sighs and holds my waist, causing me to squeak out a gasp. I didn't expect him to do that...

I look at him and he looks back to me. He closes the space between us by kissing my forehead. "You're burning up, Aizawa."

"I know..."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital or something?"

"I'm fine, sensei. It's just a cold."

"Alright." He kisses my forehead again and I fall asleep in his arms.

**xXx**

When I woke up, however, there was no sensei around. I pouted slightly, but was surprised I even slept.

On the bedside table though, was this note next to a medicine bottle. I put on my glasses and picked up the note.

_'Aizawa,_

_Jeez, your coughing gets worse when you sleep! Anyway, sensei knows best right? I figured out you didn't have any cough medicine and that you were planning on getting some. Might as well get some for you, since I was already out._

_Sincerely, Sensei._

_P.S., you cuddle like a cat. Only you're cuter.'_

My jaw drops slightly, and my straight face turns into a smile. He thinks I'm cute... I mean, he did kiss my forehead, but... He actually thinks I'm cute.

I take the prescribed amount of the cough medicine and get up, walking outside my bedroom door, and I walk to the living room to see Sensei sitting there.

"Sen—"

"You should be in bed, Aizawa."

"I woke up," I say, sitting down next to him, "and I took the medicine you gave me."

"Good."

"And... I read the part about where you think I'm cuter than a cat."

He blushes and turns to me. "Is that too awkward...? You seem kind of awkward after I kissed your forehead so I just wanted to make sure-"

"Sensei, if I wasn't sick I'd kiss you right now to shut you up."

"Sorry."

"But I do like you."

He smiles and hugs me. "Good."

"Though you are a pedo~" I say, teasing him and he scowls. "Oh come on, you knew I was going to say that." There's a long silence between us and I grab his hand. "Maybe you're right… Teachers do know best."

"Eh?" He asks.

"I haven't coughed the entire time I was down here."

He smiles brighter and kisses my forehead again. "That's good."

**xXx**

**AN: oh god, /shotsohard/. Yes, I understand Kumohira's 25 and Aizawa's 14. (you guys probably all think I'm such a pervert XD) That's why Aizawa called him a pedo. But in my defense, it reminds me of both Spamano and Franada, (both of which are from Hetalia Axis Powers). Sorry if one of those two (or both :/) are OOC. XD**


End file.
